Parallel
by Mistress Symphony
Summary: AU. She had already planned all for her dream wedding but, for some cursed reason, she found herself time traveling and being wedded to a guy she hasn’t even met before. The she is: Sakura Mikan.
1. Soulful Gown

**Title :** Parallel  
**Author :** Mistress Symphony  
**Chapter Title :** Soulful Gown

**Main Pairing :** NatsumexMikan

**Category :** Romance / Fantasy

**Rating :** For Teen(s) – T; May contain language or scenes that are sensitive and not suitable for our very young readers!

**Summary :** AU. She had already planned all for her dream wedding but, for some cursed reason, she found herself time-traveling and being wedded to a guy she hasn't even met before. The she is: Sakura Mikan.

**Standard Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice Does Not Belong To Me.

**Inspired by :** Legend by Jude Deveraux. _The novel merely inspired me but the story would go to a different direction._

- - -

_September 28, 2007_

I frowned as I stared at the three-fold mirror, "I don't like this." I commented and sulked. I was really frustrated because this is the nth wedding gown I've tried on but it gave me no satisfaction. Being me, I couldn't help not to stomp my right foot down the circular podium where I currently stand.

"And what, pray tell, are your criteria in gowns?" my best-est friend, Hotaru-chan stated in incredulity. Though she sounds the same every time, being the monotonous person that she is, I know that she just asked me a question.

I silenced, thinking what IS my criteria. I've been thinking about the same thing ever since I've tried the first gown. It's not exactly a criterion but a word. It's been prancing and dancing in my brain but I couldn't make it out which annoys me to no end.

After several moments of being engrossed but being futile at the same time, I give up and told Hotaru-chan in a low sorrowful voice: "Hotaru, I don't like this gown..."

I began to stare deep down into Hotaru's amethyst eyes, trying to communicate with her through mental-telepathy. It works most of the time. I hope this time is one of those mosts.

Finally, Hotaru, get what I wanted to tell her for she had heaved a sign and beckoned for me to get change inside the changing room.

I am a fast dresser so by the time I got out, the designer was still talking with another costumer.

"You said you like them." she lectured me. Despite the fact that Hotaru's almost emotionless, Hotaru's still human in her own way. I know that she feels guilt for having pointing tons of gowns and staying for a long time only to come out of the shop with nothing. Heck, it's not just her, I too feel guilty.

I frowned and sulked more as I began to fold the gowns I've tried on to compensate and to lessen my guilt, "I did but when I put these on, I feel something important is missing..." I muttered and stopped myself from saying more when I did see at the corner of the eye that the designer is already making her way towards us.

I imagined her to have this displeased expression on her face so I decided not to meet eye-to-eye with her and proceeded to bow down repeatedly. I didn't stop bowing even though I was already feeling woozy. It would only take a hit from Hotaru to stop me from doing it.

Soo... Hotaru being such a "nice" friend, hit me, a signal that I should already stop—and that I'm embarrassing her.

I obeyed and tentatively lifted my eyes first followed by my head—meeting a pinkish serene eyes, smiling.

"It's okay, you needn't to worry," the amiable and incredibly stunning lady said, "I do know how you exactly feel. These gowns, no matter how expensive they are, just don't come along with you." she placed a long and slender finger atop her chin. Perhaps thinking what to say next, "That must mean that you're not compatible with them but to something else."

I cupped my cheeks in trouble-panic. She might've misinterpreted me! "Oh no! It's not that the gown isn't gorgeous enough for my taste! They're all stupendous believe me but—"

She cut me off and finished my sentence. At that very moment, she said the word I've been trying to find in my inner-dictionary that almost sucked my world out, "—but it lacks soul." she smiled then got the gowns I've neatly pilled up from a nearby table and placed her pale porcelain-like hand over my shoulder.

Damn. Stop being nice. You're killing me with guilt!

"Good luck."

- - -

It is past nine by the time we left the dress shop and is about to go home but I remember that I need to buy some antiques that my grandpa requested. So, Hotaru, who is a reluctant best-friend, needed more push than to offer subtle hints, as I painstakingly convinced her to tag along with me.

I'm not used into seeing archaic items that is why I've never been inside an antique shop before.

Asking instruction from random bystanders, Hotaru and I found ourselves standing in-front of a structure that looked just as old as the things they sell inside on it. On an oak wood sign says in elegantly written gothic letters: "Antediluvian. Since 1750."

We got in and I feel a creepy aura that made me persistently attach myself to Hotaru while she persistently detach herself from me.

True to its name, the shop is filled with archaic items. The size is like a regular 40-person classroom. The lighting is dim and the cemented walls was painted genius-ly to make an illusion that it's wood painted with high quality varnish. There is no other patron but us inside. Good thing they don't have a mummy's sarcophagus here or I'll surely faint on the spot. I really dislike archaic items! It reminds me that I fear ghosts and curses. The only antique that I love is my grandpa—but don't tell him that.

Scared like hell, I rapidly searched for the items that my grandpa told me to seek out: ashtray, pipes, tea set, old books and etcetera. Whatever are those for, I have no idea and I don't have time to think. Soon after I've finished, I heaved a sigh of relief.

We can finally get out of this creepy place.

However as I ambled to the cashier, something caught my eye and stopped dead on my tracks, betraying my plan. It's a palm-sized golden key resting on top of an old wooden table.

I am fascinated for I've never seen a key as big as this. Smiling non-stop, I began to pick up the key and examined it. I am expecting to see some inscribed words that say: "The Key to The Secret Garden" but instead, I see in barely-there letters spelled: "SAKURA".

I squealed inwardly as I read again to confirm what I saw. It is indeed our family name, Sakura. I began to feel excitement and blood rushing through my veins. It's not everyday you find some old key that contains your family name right? I don't care if "Sakura" is a very common name. For a Sakura to find a Sakura is like telling me that it's meant to be.

Thrill and happiness filled me and without second thoughts, I shoved the key with the other antiques and went out of the store with a smug smile on my face.

- - -

It is already eleven when I got home for Hotaru and I had a hard time hiring for a cab (most are taken). By the time we did, we were caught in a huge traffic jam. It turned out that it was caused by the colliding of cars from the confusion of the broken traffic lights. Of course being me, I couldn't help but to complain where do my taxes go.

Anyways, I still managed to get home safe. Seeing the sign "Home Sweet Home" I smiled and slowly creaked the door open. I know it is late so I suppose grandpa is already having his night's sleep. However, to my surprise, grandpa is there, his smile and arms are wide open. He might have heard the gate being opened.

I can feel my tears gathering around my eyes at this very moment, touched. My first instinct is to leap into his arms, my exhausted energy seemed to have been replenished.

People say that I should stop doing "that" for I'm already twenty-two. I really don't get them, I try to act mature but it seems that every effort of mine is unrecognized.

Bummer...

"Now, now, Mikan," grand-pappie laughed heartily and detached himself affectionately from me, "Let's set aside this moment for a while, you have a visitor,"

Visitor?

I blinked then looked at my grandpa as if confirming if what I've heard was true.

As soon as he nodded, I began searching the whole first floor and caught a glimpse of blonde hair at the refectory.

Aha. Now I know who is he.

He is Ruka, the guy to whom I am be wedded to. I love Ruka so much and I know he loves me too. Although our love we have for each is not romantically but is purely based in strong bond of friendship, we have engaged ourselves because of the vow we made to each other.

The vow was made ten years ago and it was: If we couldn't find any suitable partners in life in ten years time, we would have to be each other's last alternative. We were kids when we made it, but we both believe that a vow is a vow so we opt to fulfill it. Not to mention Ruka-pyon would make a good husband... I just hope he thinks that I too would make a good wife.

"Ruka-pyon!" I exclaimed and hugged the sapphire-eyed guy sitting at the most end of the table. I laughed. "Why are you here, miss me already?"

"So not," he denied and laughed as well. Ruka-pyon looks so cute when he smiles. He's like an angel!

Ehe. You can pretty much tell from how I described him that I am so obsessed with him.

"I brought your stuffs from work because you didn't show up today."

My mood began to sink, "Why would I? I would just see the face of that stupid and pathetic boss of _yours_."

He sighed dramatically and I can feel that he's going to reprimand me, "You can't blame Jinno-dono, you always slack in your work. Seriously Mikan, don't you care whatever happens to your financial status?"

"No. Besides, I'm gonna marry you," I joked then hit playfully his shoulder but he didn't like it.

"Mikan, I'm not always there to provide everything you need—"

"I know, I know. I was just trying to humour you." I safeguarded then sat beside him, "Hotaru-chan and I are planning to do catering business, what do you think?"

I actually don't have to ask him for I know it'll definitely make him happy but you know, just to spice things up.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. He excitedly placed both of his hands over my shoulders as if the business was his own. "I've always known that you cook great. Way to go! Be assured that I'll support you!"

I bit a reticent smile, "Thank you Ruka-pyon!" I hugged him again.

"Yeah, you're welcome," he said serenely then detached himself from me, "It's nice seeing you both again but I would have to leave. Unlike you I have a job."

I deadpanned. It was now his time to joke and it was now my time not to like the humour.

I frowned and looked away but then he let out a peace-offering smile and then patted my head.

"Kidding."

Of course I can't stay annoyed with him but I decided to continue playing the part of an annoyed friend, puffing cheeks, "Stop doing that, I'm not a baby,"

He chuckled, "See you,"

- - -

"Oww... How sweet. Be sure to give me a grandchild as fast as you could okay?" grandpa remarked flippantly as soon as Ruka-pyon's no where inside the house.

I stuck a tongue at him then laughed.

"By the way, did you do what I've told you?"

I nodded then being reminded, I stuffed my right hand on my jeans' pocket, checking if the golden key is in there.

I smiled dreamily and am about to think what sort of garden can it open but a clap from my grandpa brought me out from being passive.

"Good. I think now's the time."

The time?

It sounds like in some clichéd dramas.

- - -

By the time I was back to my senses, I already found myself at the attic and my grandpa is already on his way down. I think he is saying: "Take good care of the chest,"

Chest?

Great. What's with grandpa acting and saying such confusing words? At least he could have at least provided me some useful keywords. I wanted to ask him but he might have explained to me everything while I was spacing out so I decided not to.

I glanced down and saw the chest that grandpa was talking about.

So this is it.

I crouched down and examined it.

It's as big as a twelve-inched tee-vee. It is made up of mahogany coppice, gold and some little semi-precious stones.

_Weird._

I've been inside the attic a lot of times but I've never seen this chest.

_Weirder._

The chest is locked. Urgh. How am I supposed to open this? Chop it to pieces? I mean, grandpa could have at least provided me some KEY!

I blinked.

Key?

_Weirdest._

I know the idea is downright stupid. How could this random key that I've bought from an antique shop could be the key to this chest?

I laughed for moments until I didn't find it funny anymore instead finding the situation so freaking scary!

I battled my mind if I should carry out my plan in opening it. There's always tomorrow when all is bright but then again, if I leave this here, curiousity will kill me.

'_Fine.'_

I've half-decided and soon found my shaking hand trembling madly and tentatively inserted the key inside the chest's keyhole.

I twisted it slowly, wishing—praying it wouldn't budge.

To my horror it did.

My first instinct is to widen the gap desperately between the chest and me. Who knows that thing might be cursed—well... maybe not... after all, grandpa gave it to me. He can't mean me any harm. I'm sure of it... quite.

I gulped and picked up a random long object, which is a broom, and while shutting my eyes and hiding my face, I used it to push the chest open—if anything comes out, I'll hit it with the broom.

After few seconds when nothing happened, I cracked an eye open and heaved a sigh of relief. I began to tentatively approach the chest—finding while clothe. Curious about it, I hauled it out and revealed to me the most stunning gown ever (for me at least).

It's an old white multi-layered European-style gown full of black laces and frills. I think I've seen one of these types in the movie titanic—or maybe I'm just mistaken. Comes with it are the gloves, stockings, chocker, veil, shoes and... papers?

I didn't bother to pull those old papers out for I think it would meet its ultimate destruction if I touch them. I suspect they're marriage documents.

Moving on, the first thing that had occurred to me is that: It's mom's.

Grandpa probably doesn't know what's inside because if he does, he could have stopped me from buying a gown.

Excitement rushed into my veins that made me don the complete set. If my memory serves me right there should be a mirror somewhere around—

'_Aha. Found you.'_

I stood in a yet another mahogany wood human-size mirror.

I sigh dreamily.

The gown's a perfect fit. It is as if it was meant for me. With this gown, I feel a strange sensation that I would most probably call: Contentment _and bizarrely enough,_ Déjà Vu.

'_Yes, this is the gown for me.'_

Brainwashing my own brain with this, I stared at the mirror for some time. Suddenly, my vision began to blur and shake that even made me see someone else at the reflection viewed at the mirror. Bemused, I spun my head only to see no one. The woozy feeling got stronger and I supported myself by thrusting my palm against the mirror.

- - -

_Unknown Time and Dimension._

The moment I opened my eyes, I concluded that whatever I'm seeing, this is just a dream.

Why you ask?

The supposed to be attic turned into a busy street where the structures of houses, the clothes of the people, and the community reminded me very much of the old Japan I've seen in picture books.

What explanation could it be but a dream? What did you think, that I've been warped to the past? Hah! Don't make me laugh.

I checked my clothes, half-thinking that I'm dressed in a yukata but I was still wearing the same gown I've donned before I've started dreaming this dream. Oh no, people might think I'm weird so I began to fret and flapped my arms in rising panic but a cold voice interrupted my brooding.

Tsk... Can't even brood in peace.

"Move out." it said and turned around to meet a pair of crimson eyes that made me shiver. He is mounted on this awesome black stallion and his shadow loomed over me.

I coiled back. Not because he told me so but because his eyes are so dammed scary.

If looks can kill, consider me a zombie.

My breathing momentary stopped as he passed. As soon as I hear the shoes of the stallion clicking on the ground, I know I am safe. But then, I think this is the nightmare of all nightmares when I heard the clicking sound stopped and a cold voice bellowed: "Oi!"

I convinced myself that I wasn't the one whom he called out—however—I am tempted to turn my head and gave in.

"Rewarding" me from giving with temptation is the crimson-eyed guy striding rapidly and furiously towards my direction.

Please tell me those angry eyes aren't directed to me.

Before I could ever start to figure why is he like that, I was grabbed ruthlessly by the "my" choker that made me CHOKE and gasp for breath.

I trembled and stared at his eyes in vain to search for answers and at the same time, trying in vain to remove his hands from the chocker that is chocking me.

"What are you doing in this gown?" he demanded, skipping formal introductions. Oh well, I think it's more situation-appropriate to do that. I mean, you don't find any person who would grab you by your clothes just to "cordially" introduce himself.

If you know someone, please let me know.

"Let me go!" is my brave answer. Ha! Can someone praise me now for my intrepid act? He might be bloodcurdling but I was been reminded that this is my dream, meaning I rule here.

He tightened the grip more, not recognizing me as his creator.

What's with these people just staring at us? Can't they at least help me? I shrugged inwardly. Oh well, dreams are usually weird, I even feel pain in this one.

Wait. Wait. Wait. WAIT.

Did I just say that I could feel pain?

Holy—

"Fine." I barely heard him say and let go off me as he nudged me to a side. I am not in my proper psyche because of the sudden realization that has just dawned at me.

'_You're numb Mikan! You can't feel pain! C'mon, tell him to stab you!'_

I once again felt woozy because of this overwhelming shock that caught me off-balance. I know I am stumbling down but I am betting that I won't feel any hurt so I didn't fight to regain my composure, alas a hand grabbed me by my arm abruptly and boorishly—hauled me up.

It is the harassing guy. "Thanks..." I managed to croak out and began to undo frenetically the chocker in case he intends to grab me there again.

He averted his eyes and folded his arms. Seems to me that he doesn't acknowledge that he saved "me".

"You might ruin the dress,"

I raised a brow.

What's with this guy? Are gowns his fetishes?

I don't even want to know as I began dashing to run away from this jerk!

Who wouldn't?

He's a freak!

And now, forgetting about riding his stallion (much to my _relief_), this guy is chasing after me (much to my _horror_)!

"Stop right now or I'll kill you!"

Of course I didn't! Someone who's in his right mind won't!

God knows what he will do to me.

I admit, I've fantasized being chased by a good-looking guy imploring for my love but not when he's ORDERING me to stop or he'll kill me!

I glanced to my back to check our distance and to my dear horror he's just meters behind me!

I need to hide somewhere!

Somewhere!—Any place would do! God... please!

I immediately spotted a church.

Without having second thoughts, thinking that it is the answer to my prayer, I entered my so-called sanctuary.

Like an angel ready to rescue, I saw a priest and quickly clung to him, pleading to take me in for a madman's after my dear life.

The priest nodded in understanding and gave me a reassuring smile.

I sighed in relaxation.

Just then, I heard the doors of the church shot open, unveiling a demon who is attempting to break in into a church!

He strutted towards us and grabbed my hand.

"This woman," he said as he panted, "She's married to me but is unfaithful. 'Kindly' renew our vows and remind her, her duty,"

The priest nodded like a saint and obeyed without even confirming it by asking me if I know anything.

What the—what happened about protecting me from a madman! This is HE I'm talking about! Renew? Father what are you—

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife,"

I blink.

Come again?

"You may kiss the bride."

Did I already wake up? Is this already my wedding day and the person that I'm wedded to is Ruka and I'm just daydreaming the whole time?

Yeah, I smiled with relaxation. That might be—

I was turned around by these vice-grip hands clasped on my shoulder and forced me to look at his—Oh God, I don't wanna say it but they're sharp crimson eyes.

So much for the sweet and lovable words, this guy just ignored it and drawled the set of cursed words:

"You have no escape now."

- - -

**Author's Note :  
**_Chapter edited. There isn't much change so it's okay if you won't re-read it._


	2. Plotting

**Title :** Parallel  
**Author :** Mistress Symphony  
**Chapter Title :** Plotting

**Main Pairing :** NatsumexMikan

**Category :** Romance / Fantasy

**Rating :** For Teen(s) – T; May contain language or scenes that are sensitive and not suitable for our very young readers!

**Summary :** AU. She had already planned all for her dream wedding but, for some cursed reason, she found herself time-traveling and being wedded to a guy she hasn't even met before. The she is: Sakura Mikan.

**Standard Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice Does Not Belong To Me.

**Inspired by :** Legend by Jude Deveraux._ The novel merely inspired me but the story would go to a different direction._

- - -

I wish life were like a Role Playing Game.

If I had known this misery would happen, I would have most likely saved my progress on some back alley, reset the game and take another route.

On RPGs all you've gotta do is slay random monsters, get the drops and sell them. One doesn't even have to eat. If one's running out of HP o MP, just sit there at some lovely shade of tree and it'll replenish itself. Ah, and it will be so sweet to imagine for you to be the female protagonist being protected by a handsome male knight whenever a random monster tries to attack you.

Such a happy life, a complete opposite of mine.

Why?

Because now, I'm sitting outside a random structure, gloomily listening to the dead-beat concert of the rain tapping my skin and with the grumbling of my stomach as its special guest.

Hours ago, before I found myself in this hellish situation, I was with this despicable and sick guy. The priest seemed not to be a priest at all for he was so cold-hearted to leave me alone with him, muttering something like: "Glad to serve you _again_."

The despicable and sick guy, whom I think the name is Natsume (because the priest calls him that) sat at the bench opposite of mine and nearest the door—limiting my chance of escape.

No one of us dared to talk. And at that moment in time, I felt that the heavenly atmosphere of the church turned hellish because of this bastard, Natsume. I didn't mind the silence though, it was better that way.

However, much to my dismay, I think Natsume thought of the opposite for I saw his lips twitch open.

"Who are you?" he demanded while I was the one who supposed to be asking that.

It seemed like I've misheard the question at first because I found myself snapping: "What is it to you anyway? Wanna wear it?"

He didn't flinch at my retort, instead, he gave me an over-all look and snorted, "Remove it."

"E—Excuse me?" I instinctively wrapped defensive arms around me, "What are you, a pervert son of a—"

He deadpanned, cutting off my supposed-to-be "spiteful" comeback. "It doesn't suit you."

What the fuck? He insulted me without even blinking!

I glowered and at the same time I felt a little conscious and clandestinely looked down at my dress with meek with discomfiture. Doesn't it really suit me? Was I wrong when I thought this gown compliments me?

I rolled my eyes. Thanks to his remark my already low self-esteem lowered even more. How did this despicable guy does it, I have no idea.

"None of your business! I didn't wear this to impress you!" I snapped, fighting for my poor self and trying to get back my lost self-confidence, "You're not my husband to command me! For your information I am about to get married! So tell me what you want so I can get the hell out of this bogus marriage-scheme and be back in the arms of Ruka-pyon!"

His face cringe upon mentioning Ruka's name. Then, slowly but surely, he shot me a sharp look of incredulity, his eye twitching as he drawled the name "Ruka?" with perplexion and surprise.

"Yeah!" I drawled childishly as I smirked. The look on his face was priceless and I think I had had my revenge on him already. Along side with this thinking, a strange idea that he was jealous came to me. Yeah right. I know my thought was laughable so laugh all you want. Nevertheless, I listened to the voice inside my mind and promptly gave in to it.

"I'm about to be wedded to the nicest person ever lived not to a mean bastard like you!"

He rolled his eyes at my supposed-to-be insult. Am I that bad at insulting people that I can't at least irritate him?

"Then go back to him. It's not like he can help you."

"What?! Of course he will help me! I don't know about your sick motives for this stupid marriage but Ruka-pyon will help me file a divorce against you!"

He shrugged, not caring a damn. Maybe he being jealous was really my stupid fairy-princess imagination.

Stupid romance novels for giving me such bizarre ideas!

'_But...' _a thought suddenly struck me that made me stare at his crimson orbs.

He stared back, probably thinking I was challenging him in a staring contest. While at it, goosebumps rolled over my sensitive places and a weird feeling of déjà vu overwhelmed me.

—_Wonderfully, thrillingly and dangerously_ overwhelming—

I indulged myself at the tremendous sensation I was having but then he broke the contact and spitted with venom: "Go ahead, go to Ruka and commit adultery so that people here will shun you."

I jerked, a sign that I've woken up from my trance. I was still trying to blend with the current atmosphere but I managed to squawk, "You're not scaring me!"

"You're _not_ convincing me." was his penetrating comeback.

"Yeah?!" I stood up, satisfied at my fast recovery and hoping that I could fool him with my tough veneer, "I'll show you! As soon as I get to see Ruka, you'll pay for all your damned crimes!" I let out an evil laugh, "I'll have fun watching you suffer and beg inside a cage!"

A sarcastic snort was his reply.

I felt a vein twitched just at my forehead and I instinctively stumped my right foot towards the grand wooden church door.

I've got a feeling that he would let me escape to let me prove myself which really pissed me off.

"You don't believe me hunh? Wait and see!" I said, not realizing at that time that how the hell could I find Ruka when I didn't even know where I am?!

I was free as soon as I heard the church door let out a satisfying "click". I never did imagine that he'd let me go so easily. I did admit that, I was half-wishing that he'd come and stop me. I was, after all a stranger in this town and whether I like it or not, he was the only person I "knew".

I shrugged. Oh well, I guess I've got to find a job somewhere around here to survive.

- - -

A booming bang of the door consequently followed by a voice bellowing: "No vacancy! Get the hell out of here!"

I blinked at the door that was shut right into my face and at the sign that said: "Hiring Cooks, Janitors and Waitresses".

A forehead vein showed and yanked my fist, "If you have no more vacancy then take off that stupid want ad at your door!" I screamed with frustration and stumped my foot.

It was so un-coincidental if all the hiring of cook_s_, janitor_s_ and waitress_es_ finished in a day! No vacancy?! Give me a break! I bet they only want the sexy and drop-dead gorgeous bodies!

"You shouldn't be raising a restaurant you know! Pub is a better word!" I screamed and nodded, satisfied.

After that, I began to hop down the timbered stairs. At that juncture, a booming voice shot back: "Oh shut up! You're the one to talk, you prostitute!"

It was the lady-owner, who could fire as many bombs at me candidly seeing that she was hiding her safe ass inside her so-called restaurant.

I went back again, banging her door, "Get the hell out of there you sick fat baboon and have a piece of me!" I challenged but seriously I wish she wouldn't. I think I wouldn't stand a chance against her. This was her territory. While I am a stranger.

The door banged open, revealing the same old fat lady in apron, her eyes ready for battle.

I sucked my breath—count one to three—

—And run like a kid who did an awful prank!

- - -

I was shunned.

This is too perfect of a scenery that bastard have envisioned. With this situation, I think my option is to go back to him and admit defeat.

I began to imagine his sarcastic and mocking face saying: You can't do anything without me.

And for once, I began to cry and fell sorry for myself. As I was getting better with my melancholic sulking, I was interrupted for the reason that I've notice that the rain stopped tapping my skin and yet not on the ground.

Befuddled and too lazy to guess the reason why, I looked up and I saw an awfully familiar looking girl peering down at me, shading me with her umbrella.

My boring coffee orbs met her theatrical pink ones.

She stumbled for a while and on her face was written shock and confusion but then she dispelled then and her face suddenly turned sweet and smiling.

She stretched out her arms, her pink irises showed genuine kindness.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered weakly though I don't know why she said that.

I barely responded and give out a dry smile. I know I ought to thank her for helping me but different set of words escaped through my mouth.

"Who are you?"

She blinked and hit a side of her head while sticking out her tongue babyishly, "Sorry, I should've introduced myself first," she stretched out her hand again, this time, it's for me to shake it. "Hyuuga Aoi."

I took it and smiled wanly, "Sakura Mikan."

She stumbled backwards upon hearing it. What on earth's happening?! Something freaky about me?!

"I see... so that's why—" she trailed off. If I my observation was right, she seemed to be connecting pieces of puzzles. When she noticed I was ogling at her, she forced out a dry chuckle.

"You must be new here for not knowing your way here. If you like, you can stay at our place. It's freezing here, it doesn't suit a lady like you."

I gave her a calculating stare.

She looks heavenly—like an angel. Her eyes compared to those crimson eyes that seemed blood, was like fluttering sakura blossoms to her.

Grandpa had warned me not to talk and trust strangers yet, what could get worse than this? I'm homeless, I'm famished and I'm a sucker if we're talking about pretty faces here.

Hence...

I smiled placidly, "I don't know how to thank you more."

- - -

"Sorry for our house." Aoi-chan said apologetically, having reached where she lives.

I blinked as I ogled the structure before my wide-eyed gawking stare.

Sorry?! She's gotta be kidding! The structure before me could hardly be classified as a "house". I am first to admit that I'm not that good in describing but I can tell a good one by just one look. Out of the numerous words that I've memorized, I could only struggle to give the best reaction I could do.

"..."

Well what am I supposed to say?! It's impossible for me to find suiting words for it. The least that I could say is that: it's a dully-painted castle—a humongous structure made and fit only for royalties. There are even arches made from rose greeneries that loomed over us.

Where the hell am I?! England?! If that's the case, then why are they speaking Japanese?

I can't feel my jaw at this very moment. I think it dropped a hundred miles away.

Mollycoddled my childhood with fairytale stories, I couldn't help but to fantasize that I'm warped to this place because I am pre-destined to be with a handsome young prince. Just thinking about it makes me wanna fly and scream: "This is it!"

—Or not—

"I told you to leave her alone." a crisp, stern voice reprimanded Aoi.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. I even rubbed my eyes even to the point of exaggeration in order to assure myself that I am not merely seeing apparitions because of hunger.

I wish I didn't do that so I could still blindly believe that all of these are illusions.

Urgh. I should have known. Aoi's unusual shade of eyes, of course it means that she's a relative of "this" guy. To top it all, she's not just a relative, she's a sister of him!

"Natsume onii-chan how could you?!" Aoi half-shouted and I suddenly became impressed and shocked at how an angel-like face of hers could talk to a demon with such a tone and determination of "lecturing" him.

Go Aoi-chan! You could smash his face too. I wouldn't mind seeing such a violent and artistic act.

"Mikan-chan's out there in the rain because of you! How could you order everyone to shun her whatever it takes?"

I froze, my eyes narrowing. What the fuck? So that's why the scenery was too perfect of him!

"_Go away! We don't want your dirty morales!_

"_No! We don't need beggars!"_

"_No vacancy! Get the hell out of here!"_

"_Oh shut up! You're the one to talk, you prostitute!"_

"_Don't approach her, she's dangerous!"_

"_Can't you see the sign? No pets allowed!"_

I can feel my fingers root down my clenched palm and air feeling my lungs upon those bad memories.

Forget about giving him a smash Aoi, let me do the honour of smashing this despicable person!

"Bastard..." I muttered almost loudly. I am hungry. I am homeless. The least that I could have is my pride!

"I don't think I can stay here. Not with a demon!" I barked across him. The whole vestibule is dimly lighted but I can still see his sarcastic expression which isn't at least hurt.

"Do as you wish. No one's stopping you."

I threw my arms in exasperation. I know that I have no chance against him. If my theory is right, this guy is the master of this town. I mean, why would they obey him if he wasn't?!

I marched fervently to him and give my best death glare.

"You play so damned dirty! You take back what you ordered to those people of yours!" I shouted in frustration then balled my fists, "You even give them scripts!"

"Scripts?" he raised a brow, drawn in his face was confusion. But I'm not gonna be fooled by him!

"What the hell is this idiot talking about?"

My eyes send daggers. "Denying your hideous crime? I'll make you admit it!" I said then felt an instant jolt to strike him but then Aoi got between us and gave me a pleading expression that made me think twice.

She stood there and faced Natsume, she seemed like she was holding back her emotions but failed to do it since she hugged him and cried, "Stop it onii-chan, I know how you feel..." sadness and sympathy was evident but I thought it was only because Aoi's such a nice person.

"She has reappeared for a certain reason... aren't you glad?"

"Reappeared"? Anou... Aoi-chan? I'm here, care to tell me what's that abstract talk and ignoring my existence?

He stiffened and shot me a glare. When he noticed that I too was looking at him, he averted his eyes and plastered a frown.

I saw him relax at Aoi's arms, it seemed that he had given up.

"Do what you want." he grumbled.

- - -

"This is your chamber, Mikan-chan." Aoi introduced me to my room.

"My" room didn't surprise me. I was expecting this kind of hotel-like-suite.

It is as big as a regular football field and has a European touch. The furnishings were all lovely shades of pink and all seemed puffy—sweet.

It is like candy land.

"..." I said.

Aoi giggled upon peering at my expression, like someone who has been reminiscing good ol' memories.

"I'm glad you like it. The last occupant of this hated this so much... but I guess it's understandable."

"Hate?" I drawled in perplexion as I spread my arms and pretended to fly, "How could someone hate this? It's so fairytale-ish!"

She watched me with interest, seemingly reminded of something, "She wanted to be as free as a bird... but she couldn't. She was imprisoned here." she smiled wanly and drew open the cherry coloured drapes. It's still raining.

"You know, she had always wanted the drapes wide open." she uttered in almost a whisper, tracing the droplets of water with her pale finger outside the glass windowpane.

I joined her and decided to lighten her mood, "Me too. Although it's raining, I can tell that when the sun shines again, it'll reveal a stunning, breathtaking sight!" I said then kinda anticipated that the sun would instantly show up just like in some one-hour tee-vee dramas. It didn't, much to my displeasure.

"So where is the person? Gone to see a duke?"

Aoi chuckled yet her voice was melancholic, "She's already gone to where she belongs..."

I bit my lip, guilty for being tactless. "Oh... I'm sorry... I wish I could've been more sensitive."

Aoi flashed trepidation, "No! Don't worry! It's okay! Besides, thanks to you, this room that was once gloomy would turn bright!"

I still feel uneasy and I began to writhe in my place, "Do you think she would mind me staying here?"

She smiled slyly, "No. She'll be more than happy than us. I'm sure of it."

I ogled her. She seemed not to be disturbed about the past master of this room so I decided to inquire more. You can't blame me. Curiousity is one of my weaknesses. She seems to be curious about me too anyway.

"So tell me more about her, is she a cousin or sister of yours?"

"No. She was Natsume onii-chan's wife." she gave me yet another sly smile, as if expecting that it would clout me somehow.

I coughed dryly, "E—Excuse me?"

What the hell is with this Natsume?! Does he marry every girl that stays here? He doesn't seem to be the type but hey, looks can be deceiving.

Perhaps she became sick because of that SICK Natsume. Poor her indeed. I wonder if I'll end up like her—_erase... erase...—_I hope not!

I planned to test my hypothesis.

"H—How did she end up with her brother? Is your brother collecting brides?"

Aoi laughed hysterically making me a little offended and mortified.

"Hey! I'm being serious and critical here you know!"

She brushed the salty water gathering at her eyes, "Haha—Haym sorry Mikan-chan! It's just that I've never thought of that before!"

I feigned irritation, "So what, is he collecting or not?"

She tried to quite her laugh but failed, "No! That's unlikely! It was an arranged marriage!"

Urgh. I wanna roll inside a cocoon like now for thinking such implausible thoughts.

"I—Is that so—?" I said just for the sake of uttering something.

"Yeah. To tell you a fact, the gown that you're wearing is very much alike hers when she got married to onii-chan. Where did you get it?"

Ah. I see, so that's why—E—EEH?!

I felt goosebumps crept down my spine.

Seemingly _old_ Japan. The wedding gown I've bought from an _antique_ shop.

How could it be all so fluky?!

I breathed in, breathed out, consoling myself. There's only one thing to confirm.

"A—Aoi-chan, wha—what's the date today? Complete with the year please."

She furrowed her brows, "September 29, 1907"

I almost stumble.

Oh. My. God.

I grabbed Aoi's hand desperately, tears gathering at my eyes. Heck, I think anyone in my situation would feel the same way!

"Aoi-chan, can you hear my nonsense rambling... just for a moment then you can forget all about it if you want and let's continue being friends forever and you'll never forget me even after death?"

She blinked in confusion but had managed to catch up. "S—Sure."

I sucked a good amount of oxygen. "You know, I think I don't belong in this epoch..."

Then I told her my story...

- - -

**Author's Note :  
**_I decided to delay the reason so that the "mystery" would come into use. The mystery isn't actually great but I've always thought that pure romance is quite boring. Hope ya like this chapter even though there wasn't any NatsuMikan moment. It was more of the story's progress._

**R & R Corner**

_Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you keep 'em coming. Reviews are like energy drinks you know._

**REVIEW :** ..."I hope you get more reviews!"

**REPLY :** Kyaa! Thank you! I hope the same too!

**REVIEW :** "Hey, I think I've read this plot before, too, but I also can't remember the title of the romance novel. I hope you continue to update this fanfic, I have a feeling that I'm going to like this one... Glad to know I'm not the oldest one here, too :) But our ages are very, very close..."

**REPLY :** Uh. As far as I could remember the title starts with L-something. XD  
About the age... (cheers) Yay! I'm not the only non-teenie here! (Ahem.) I wouldn't ask what your age is, because everyone has the right to hide and deny it but, you could tell me nevertheless. Nyahaha. XD

**REVIEW :** ..."you're very good meiko kairi-sama!"...

**REPLY :** Yay! You reviewed! I love your stories so much! Glad you like my story!

**REVIEW :** ..."is she the queen or princess"...

**REPLY :** Sorry to frustrate you but she's neither of the two... well... she could be Natsume's princess. Nyahaha. Mushy me!

**REVIEW :** ..." Uh, he has to kiss the bride too!"

**REPLY :** I'm sorry to frustrate you if Natsume didn't kiss his bride. XD  
Don't worry, I have some evil plots for them so I hope you like this chapter. Nyahaha.

**REVIEW :** "I'm a little confuse about this chapter"...

**REPLY :** I hope I've somehow cleared some of your confusion. Anyway, I think the mystery is pretty obvious so I guess you already figured it out.


	3. Parallel People, Unparalleled Emotions

**Title :** Parallel  
**Author :** Mistress Symphony  
**Chapter Title :** Parallel People, Unparalleled Emotions

**Main Pairing :** NatsumexMikan

**Category :** Romance / Fantasy

**Rating :** Rated T For Teen(s) – This fanfiction may contain language and / or scenes that are sensitive and not suitable for ages below thirteen (13).

**Summary :** AU. She had already planned all for her dream wedding but, for some cursed reason, she found herself time-traveling and being wedded to a guy she hasn't even met before. The she is: Sakura Mikan.

**Standard Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice Does Not Belong To Me.

**Inspired by :** Legend by Jude Deveraux. _The novel merely inspired me but the story would go on a different direction._

- - -

_Just in case you do not know:_

Saru – is the Japanese term for monkey.

- - -

_Swish._

My jaw dropped, eyes bulging out of their very sockets.

Who am I?

Aoi-chan?

Although I wish I was she, I am in sorrow to tell you that I am not. Because this stupefied expression I wore was what I imagined (or rather fantasized) Aoi-chan to be whilst I should be wearing a smug smile as if I was the one who formulated "E is equal to MC squared"—was completely jacked up!

Is this what we call karma?

I closed my eyes slowly in meditation, taking deep inhalation. I wished that doing this, I would be able to stay calm and organize my muddled thoughts, instead, the flashback of the memory few minutes ago played.

_Aoi nodded calmly, far from what I've imagined, as if what I've said almost contented her. She began to clutch my hand and warmed it up, like she was preparing me to the biggest shock of my life._

"I know I may sound selfish but if what you told me is true—then you helped me support my theory..."

"_...You see..."_

"_...The former occupant of this room, her name is Mikan. Sakura Mikan..."_

Those set of words resonated endlessly into my head. By the time I went back to my senses, I noticed that my jaw was still ajar so I clamped it.

Then there was this awkward silence and I couldn't take it so I forced out a chuckle to ease and break it.

Annoyingly and contrastingly to my purpose, Aoi seemed not to have any intention of pretending because she pulled me in a tight hug me and muttered a simple: "I'm sorry..."

Of course, I personally think that there's nothing to be sorry about. It's not like she wished for "me" to come back from the dead. That's very disgusting and I think Aoi doesn't want that kind of yucky and creepy subject. However, I hated her for hugging me so emotionally.

Thanks to her, the tears I am trying to hold back began to pour out and started to blab anything—I'm already out of control.

"I was getting married! I had friends! I had a life!"

"Hotaru and I planned to make a business... Ruka-pyon's happy for me... I—"

Aoi suddenly retracted, pushing me slowly through my shoulders.

Her befuddled eyes met my bothered ones, feeling somewhat offended for cutting off my melancholic rambling.

"Hotaru? Ruka?"

"My best-friend and my fiancée respectively." I provided. I had no intention of spoiling out their names but I slipped so I might as well tell her.

"You don't mean Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka, do you?"

—And anyone can bloody conclude what happened to my jaw.

- - -

"Stop clinging!" Natsume hissed exasperatedly while I stopped hanging my arms around his right arm—which was, by the way, done unintentionally.

"I'm not clinging!" I snapped and spun behind him, this time clutching the cloth of his polo, "I am using you as a human shield!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting. It's not like they'll gonna kill you."

"I don't want to meet that ugly fat baboon again!"

He tweaked his ear. "Must you have to exclaim every time you talk? You're the one who is so noisy about meeting Ruka."

"The _possible _counterpart of Ruka!" I corrected triumphantly while he scowled.

Judging from his expression, I bet he's the type of person who doesn't get corrections everyday and hates being told.

"Anyone can create a story like yours." he fired back to get his pride back.

"Are you doubting me?"

"Yes." his answer was instant.

Can't he at least _consider_ hesitating?

"Okay. Fine. You won! Now instead of celebrating your victory, why won't you push the door then we'll get over this."

- - -

"Ohh... look at that, it's Mikan-_chan_!"

I twitched upon hearing that energetic welcome, tightening my grasp on Natsume's arm.

Make a wild guess of who owns that?

It's the big ugly fat baboon who called me a "prostitute".

What do you know, behind the monkey-ish face of hers is a human name: Suwabara Gertrude.

Seeing her this friendly, I suppose Natsume already had taken back his order.

She gave me a nervous smile when she noticed I was looking at her too much. I'd bet she was pissing her pants off.

I gave her a dark smile, making her darn know that I remembered her and that I shall pay back for the _dear hospitality_ she had shown me and for the _lovely compliment_ she had thrown at me.

Luckily for her, I have some more important matters to attend so her hemorrhoidal ass is saved for now. As I gave her my evilest smile ever, my eyes began to search the bar, blindly observing the whole place.

I actually cannot say if the bar looks like a typical bar for I've never been inside one. I hate the smell of alcoholic beverages! Anyway, this bar has stocks of barrels on a shelf arranged on a corner, it has also a big wooden jug with a faucet. Just beside this big jug is the long counter where "Saru-san" stands and behind her are barrels again and liqueur shelves. There aren't not much people here. No more than ten. I think it's either they hate Saru-san or it's not evening yet. I sure hope for the former!

"E—Eh?! What's the meaning of this Natsume? Why is Mikan-san—"

I perked up instantly upon recognizing the voice. Immediately spinning through my heels, I came nose-to-nose with Ruka-pyon! Ahem. I mean, the Ruka in this epoch.

I ogled him, long and dreamily. Ruka (here) looks exactly the same of Ruka (mine)!

I wanted to glomp him, but I know it would be awkward. After all, I don't know what was the other Mikan in Ruka-pyon's life here—and like I can introduce myself to him as a whole new person and say: "Hi! You know what, you're my fiancée back at my epoch. Isn't that nice?"

If _my _Ruka would hear that, he would have laugh—he laughs every time... even though on corny jokes.

I was about to cry for missing one of my dearest friends, a harsh nudge on my side brought me back to the bitter reality.

"You're embarrassing me." a hiss coming from Natsume echoed dangerously in my ears, his lips twitching.

"Who cares about you?" I muttered grimly while he deadpanned as his right arm roughly chocked my neck by trapping me around its perimeter.

Can't this guy do things "gently"?

He gave me one final look, as if I was a child who kept nagging her father to buy something for her. "It's a long story, Ruka."

"So where's Imai?" he asked unflappably while I did the futile attempt to pry his arm open. However, my struggle for liberty ceased as soon as I noticed a deep shade of pink gathering around his cheeks.

"Wha—Why are you asking me about that sadistic gadget-freak? It's not like I know everywhere she goes!"

Natsume quirk a brow as his lips slightly twitched upward, "I was merely asking, no need to overreact."

Ruka smiled idly, his eyes shaped like a boat. "Teasing me again, aren't you, Natsume? What kind of friend are you... putting me on the spot."

It's kinda weird seeing Ruka so flushed about Hotaru...

I smell something fishy.

I smell infidelity—

—Well not really! I mean who cares of what I think, it's probably stupid but you know, it's just that I've never imagined, you know, uh... you know... Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan?!

Has anyone had? It's very unlikely... right? Right?!

Besides, it has nothing to do with me since they're different people?

Ah! I'm already babbling!

My point is: Ruka plus Hotaru is equal to Syntax Error.

Of course I am not being suspicious, it's just that... well... okay, I am suspicious. And a little bit, just a little bit jealous.

"Your air-conditioner is fixed."

_Air-conditioner?_

I flung my head towards the direction of the voice.

Is there already such thing as air-con at this time?

"Ho—Hotaru!" I gasped, seeing the doppelganger of my-Hotaru handling a bill to Saru-san.

She eyed me emotionlessly. Suddenly I felt like glomping at her too. It was the same expression my-Hotaru wore. I was a little expectant that she would gape open her mouth and say my name like she had missed me but yeah. There was no way 'cause Hotaru just happened to gape her mouth not because of shock but because she said: "Who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?"

"Eh... Imai-san?"

"I didn't give you the permission to call me by my surname either."

_Then what should I call you then?!_

"H—Hey, Hota—" Ruka momentarily hesitated. Perhaps he feared that he might end up like me. "Ima—_You_, you're going overboard. She's Natsume's spouse, you should be nice to her."

"I don't have time being nice to people I barely know of."

I bit my lip as I swallowed her rejection. It tastes bitter but I knew I should get used to this.

Ruka settled his eyes down after giving me an apologetic look.

"Oh yes!" Ruka suddenly snapped as he faced both of us. Trying to be all-perky. "Hotaru's having a demonstration of her new inventions. Would you like to come with us?"

"Cool!" I exclaimed, pretending that the cold encounter with Hotaru didn't affect me.

Ruka gave me a light smile, "Mikan-san sure is different now. We weren't taking much then, I never thought you were the cheerful type."

I smiled uneasily. I think I'm starting to dislike being compared with the other Mikan.

Perhaps, Ruka noticed the uneasiness of me that he clasped a hand over my shoulder and feel my flesh to lighten the mood, "Don't worry. Maybe you were just sickly then but that doesn't matter. Just look at you! You're twice as healthy as I am!"

"Gee... Thanks." I said, "So... Where is it? I'll be glad to check Hotaru's inventions." I added, acting to be interested. Why would I look forward to it anyway? Basing my-Hotaru's personality close to the Hotaru-here, I hypothesized that I've probably seen—even owned most of it back at my home.

But man... it's a cool feeling. Back at my epoch, Hotaru knows everything. She thinks advance-ly. Then here, Hotaru also thinks advance-ly. And since I came from the advanced epoch, all Hotaru-here knows, I know. It's nice to fantasize being a genius one in a while.

Of course, I still think that Hotarus are so amazing. To think they can think advance-ly up to a hundred of years! Perhaps I should name my child "Hotaru"... I know it means nothing but "Firefly" but I wouldn't hurt if I try to—NEVERMIND. I forgot I'm already married and the least that I can do is not have a child.

Urgh. I need a desperate change of topic!

"Oh wait... where's Natsume?" I asked by the time I snapped out of my trance. Immediately, I found myself walking on streets alongside with Hotaru and Ruka.

"Didn't you hear when he said he won't be coming?"

"Oh..."

_Silence._

I wanna cry! How could Natsume leave me alone with these two? I feel like I am the thorn between two lovers. Not to mention that it hurts a lot to walk with them as they treat me a complete stranger.

Why is Hotaru not close to me?

Ruka too!

Why did the other Mikan had to marry Natsume?

What was the other Mikan doing all her life?

"She wanted to get out—" Aoi's melancholic voice pried in. 

Well if she really wanted, she could have sneak out or something then make random friends to visit and entertain her.

Anyways... I don't want you to view me as a harsh person for criticizing the life of an already dead person.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden jolt of running back to Natsume. I don't know why but I feel like I'd rather kill my time with him rather than these two people whom I thought I've known all my life... Perhaps it's because I've never met him at my epoch and I do not expect him to be someone.

"Umm. I changed my mind. My headache kicked in. I want to go home."

Ruka gave me a worried look, his hand over my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I brushed his hand away. "Yes. It's still bearable. Besides, I don't want the both of you to be late..."

Ruka looked far off for about five meters. Hotaru has decided not to stop with us. I saw the anxious look on his face for wanting to catch up with Hotaru, so I showed him a smile, telling him to hurry and ran to Hotaru.

He did.

Then I found myself alone...

- - -

I would like to call this event as the "Union Of The Alones" by the time I found myself standing in front of Natsume.

He was sitting under the leafy sakura tree, reading some sort of a thick book written in foreign language.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted warmly when he didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Fuck off." was his nice salutation, not bothering to look up to me.

I smiled at him, weirdly enough, it didn't hurt. Maybe because... it held no bane.

Thinking of this, I sat right beside him and peered at his book, trying to make out of the foreign jargons.

Urgh. I think it's Latin. If I had known this, I would likely took at least three units of Latin back at college so I have something to brag at him...

"What's the story about?"

"It's too deep for you to understand."

I puffed my cheeks but managed to stay together, "Try me."

"I'd rather not. Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your _friends_?"

Okaaay. That stung a lot.

"They're not my friends." I rebuffed while folding my arms. "Sure they look at act like them but they don't know me..."

He flipped a page. "Did you come here just to find someone to whine to?"

"Well... no. I was just checking on you."

"And why would you?"

I bit my upper lip, "Uh... nothing I just felt like it."

"As you can see. I'm perfect. Now scram and mind your own business."

What's with this guy?! I am talking nicely but all I get are all cold replies. I had enough of being rejected already! If he doesn't want me then fine with me!

"Your wish is my command!" I huffed as I stumped my foot to help myself to stand up, "It's a wonder why I wasted my time on you! It's not like you'll appreciate the fact that I _actually_ bothered to check on you!"

I waited for him to reply. I was kinda expecting he would say "Sorry." but all I get was the retort: "Scram off already. You're wasting both of our time."

"You know what? You can be so—" I said.

"No. You're the one who can be so freaking—" he said.

"Impossible!" we finished in unison as I blinked at the unity of our words.

"I'm gonna leave, but it's because I want to not because you told to!" I said, slightly reluctant on withdrawing my stare on him. But then I found my foot and there! I left him! I would just have to find some place to stay where I could drink all my problems away. Besides, I'm past eighteen. It's about time to learn how to drink beverages other than sodas, fruit juices and water.

I walked out of the house with long and fast strides, aiming for a place I have in my mind.

- - -

**Author's Note :  
**_Any place in mind? Bet you already know where. C'mon, it's so damned obvious. If my plans won't change, then there would be fluff (finally!) and explanation as to why is the town so advanced. That time, it would be Natsume's limelight for P.O.V._

_If you haven't noticed the "Inspired by" part of the story section, it isn't "I-forgot-the-title" anymore. It's Legend by the genius of Jude Deveraux. Kudos to __**archdemonlord**__ for remembering the author. And also, I've changed the story's category from "Mystery" to "Fantasy"._

_How was it? Good? Bad? Felt nothing? Share it with me. Keeping thoughts to yourself may cause stress and headache. ;)_

**R & R Corner**

_A hearty thanks to: CuteGurlygal07, babytrish-seedlings, niceladysakura, denii05, sarahpatrick, cute-azn-angel, chibi milktea, archdemonlord, mookiee, Unknown, JC-zala, Sie-sama_

**REVIEW :** ..." It is ultra funny, my ribs nearly cracked under the pressure of my laughter!"

**REPLY :** Thank you for finding it funny. Although humour isn't under the category of this fic I try to add bits of it to lighten the mood. Thank you again for noticing my tiny effort and for your concern of trying to help me remember the book.


End file.
